Our First Christmas
by cobrafantasies
Summary: A Joey and Chandler Christmas Story. Joey and Chandler are a couple, all their friends know and accept them. And they are simply spending their first Christmas together. (Probably a lot of smut and fluff) Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back with my first ever Christmas story. I don't even think I've ever really incorporated a holiday into a story, but if I did it was not a big focus at all. I also don't have any stories where the main characters are _already_ a couple. So, I figured here's a cute, full of smut, Christmas story where Joey and Chandler are already a couple and all their friends know. _Hope you enjoy, please read and review! **Happy Holidays Everyone!**_

* * *

I come home from work and find my lovely boyfriend, yes boyfriend Joey, in the kitchen. His face is stuffed in the fridge, probably hoping he'll find food hiding in the back somewhere. I smirk and quietly shuffle over behind him. He starts standing up and I quickly pinch his butt cheek and he jumps the rest of the way up and turns around with a glaring smirk.

"Hey, watch it," he playfully warns me.

"Sorry, there was a cute ass in my way," I grin at him and his smile only widens as he leans in to give me my kiss hello. I kiss him back happily. He then holds up a beer he has in his hand.

"Want one?" he offers.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm satisfied enough with these," I tease and lean back in for more of his lips. I feel him smile around my mouth as he hungrily kisses me back. He pushes me forward so he can get the fridge door closed. He reaches over to place his unopened beer on the counter and uses his hands instead to pull me even closer. I brush up against him, running my hands through his hair as I take in my delicious treat of his lips. Much to Joey's disappointment, my mind starts to wander and soon I pull back, looking over at the windows of our apartment.

"We should put a tree up," I state out of nowhere.

"A Christmas tree?" he clarifies.

"Yeah, wouldn't it look nice by the windows? We could push the couch over there for a while," I suggest, pointing to the opposite side of our apartment.

"Sure, whatever you want," he responds and is already leaning back into my lips. I kiss him once and then withdraw again. He frowns at me, visibly bummed by my lack of not having sex with him.

"No, I'm serious. This is our first Christmas together. I think it would be fun. We can pick out a tree, decorate it, make a whole night out of it," I say, ignoring his silent pouts.

"Okay, you got it," he agrees and once again attempts to pull me back, but I'm staring off towards the windows and interrupt his attempts by saying: "Alright, let's go get one!"

"Right now?" Joey whines.

"Yeah, you said 'you got it', lets go pick out a tree and set it up tonight!" I exclaim, excited.

"How about in… twenty minutes?" Joey impishly challenges.

I tilt a knowing smirk at him.

"Joseph…" I tease in a parent-like voice. " _Only_ twenty minutes?"

His eyebrows rise instantly.

"Wow, building some endurance are ya?" He says with a huge grin.

I keep my stare matched with his until I fold.

"No, twenty is already a huge exaggeration," I laugh and he laughs too, expecting us to get started on this timed lovemaking right now, but I distractedly turn and grab his coat off the foosball table.

" _Chandler_ ," he says watching me, still surprised by my rejections towards him.

The truth is, we've been together almost a year now and don't get me wrong, I'm still immensely attracted to Joey and love jumping into bed with him any chance I get, but I'm a the point now where sometimes couple things like sharing our first Christmas together gets me more excited than sex… _sometimes_. I mean I'm literally the last person in the world to care about holidays, but having someone like Joey to share them with makes me the most sentimental, cliché guy out there.

"I'm sorry Joe, I just, I've never been so serious with someone at Christmas. The only other person I've spent Christmas with is Janice and we both know how that went," I remind him. His face scrunches up at even the mere mention of Janice's name. I walk back over to him and run my hands down his arms.

"I promise I'm not gonna forget," I say, pretty smoothly if I may say so myself. I kiss him lightly on the lips. He licks his lips into a smile and grabs his coat.

* * *

We return with a six-foot tree. We lug it into our apartment and drop it on the living room floor. We drag the couch across the room and then finally stand the tree up in front of the windows.

"Alright, I'm exhausted," Joey states.

I look at him.

"You still have work to do."

"Chandler, I'm tired, we can work on the tree more tomorrow," he complains.

I cross my arms.

"I'm not talking about the tree," I say and wait for him to catch on.

He instantly perks up when it clicks.

"Oh, _that_ work I can do," the words roll off his tongue in a devilish manner.

He walks right over to me and wraps his arms around me.

I pretend I'm still being stern with him and keep my arms crossed.

He kisses me and I pretend not to care so he dips down, lowering his hands below my ass and literally picks me up, carrying me to fucking bedroom.

God, I love my boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I come home from work and grab the box of ornaments Joey and I picked out from the night before. He's not home yet so I start opening the boxes while I wait. Monica walks in then.

"Hey Chandler, you guys didn't borrow my oven mitts, did you?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, we just cooked, uh three years ago I think it was," I drying respond. She gives me a look.

 _"Very funny,"_ she comments blandly and then notices the ornaments I'm unboxing.

"Oh, you guys are actually decorating the tree?" she questions.

Everyone was already shocked when they saw we bought a Christmas tree at all.

"Yes, why else would we bother getting a tree if not?"

"Honestly, I thought maybe you guys got drunk and brought it home."

I shake my head at her.

"Who do you think we are?" I defend.

"Hey, seeing a Christmas tree and Chandler Bing of all people decorating for a holiday, something has clearly changed and it's not just your sexuality," she teases me.

I glare at her.

" _Very funny,_ " I mock her identical response from a minute ago.

"Alright fine, have a tree, decorate it, just know it's not looking better than mine," she challenges me and now I see the real reason she even bothered bringing it up. Monica is literally the most competitive person I know.

"Mon, it's not a competition," I tell her slowly.

"That's what you think," she laughs and walks out.

* * *

I'm still opening all the boxes when Joey walks through the front door.

"Hey Joe," I call as I start to take the open boxes over to the tree so we can reach them easily.

"Hey," he says. "We decorating the tree?"

"Yeah," I say as he walks over. "I was thinking we should probably start at the top and work our way down."

Joey's lips break into a small smile.

"Yeah, why don't we?" he sneers, leaning in, kissing me once on the mouth and then immediately works his way down to my neck, making his interpretation of my words very clear. I grab onto the ends of his coat and nudge him back.

"Joey, I'm talking about the ornaments."

"Yeah, we'll be handling balls one way or another," he grins.

I crack a smile at that.

"Okay, how about we start with these balls?" I offer and pick up an unopened box of Christmas balls for Joey to start on.

He sways his head and then sighs as he takes a seat on the floor and starts peeling the tape off the box of ornaments. I sit down on the floor as well and start wrapping the skirt around the bottom of the tree.

"Maybe we should get some music, ya think?" I ask him as he's still struggling to get all the tape off.

"Alright," he says, not looking up.

I watch him attempt to open the box, realizing I don't want to force him into this night that is supposed to be special.

He must have sensed my stillness and looks up at me.

"What happened?" he questions me.

I shrug.

"Nothing, do you want to put the first ornament on?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, you can," he responds plainly and I instantly just mark off doing any of this now. I want this to be that cute, special night where a couple decorates their first tree together and actually enjoys doing it. Maybe it's not even a real thing; maybe it's always one person forcing the other to just get the tree done? All I know is I don't want it like this.

He stops to look up at me again.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"I was just thinking, I don't feel like doing this anymore."

He bunches his eyebrows together.

"What, why?"

"I don't know," I shrug.

"Okay..." Joey makes a weird face and lays the still unopened box on the floor beside him. I look at him figuring I might as well stop ignoring him, since the past few days I've been more caught up in this Christmas thing than him.

"Well, being that everything's out here, we might as well get the rest of the balls out," I say to him.

"Where are they?" he looks around.

I smile and spring over to him, quickly grabbing the fly of his pants and getting the button open. Within an instance, he catches on and instead of letting me finish he pushes me forward so I fall back and he jumps on top of me. I laugh as he straddles me, already turning me on with this move.

"Is this what you were waiting for?" I provoke him.

"Yeah, finally, it's like you've been punishing me," he responds by holding my arms down, making it seem like it's the other way around.

"Punishing you? Joey don't exaggerate," I state.

I know I've been a little distracted lately with Christmas and whatnot, but I'm not kidding we haven't gone more than two days, literally two days, Joey is just that horny all the time.

"I'm not, come on, I've been all over you these past two nights," he retorts.

I smirk at him.

"Maybe you got put on the naughty list this year," I make one of my typical corny jokes. He sits up, still on top of me, letting go of my wrists and crosses his arms.

"Well, nothing naughty's been happening to me," he complains.

"I'll do something naughty to you right now," I challenge and jolt up, grabbing his crotch as I do. He buckles over, not expecting my aggressive attack, grasping onto my shoulders as I keep a firm grip on him. I finally get back to his fly and get the zipper undone this time and get right to his heated cock. I hear a groan come from the back of his throat and a wicked smile crosses my face as I start stroking him with one hand and pulling down his pants with the other. This truly messes up any balance he had left and tumbles off me with his pants getting tangled as I have them half down his legs. I don't let my hand leave him though, so I'm right over him as he falls. I keep a steady pace stroking his now very hard erection and then lean in for his lips. He pulls my face in and kisses me back. I feel him trying to kick off his pants as I still keep his cock hostage in my one hand.

Before I know it, he has his pants fully off and I'm being flipped over and Joey's back on top again. He starts pulling off my shirt. I sit up, helping him get it off me. I stay up for a minute, resting on my hands behind me.

"This better be enough attention for you," I tease him again.

He pushes me back down so I can shut up and we can have sex.

* * *

Well, one of two things happened. Either I'm over the Christmas thing since it didn't work out the way I wanted or in the span of two little days I forgot how good Joey is in bed and now I'm hooked on sex again. I don't even think about our bland, undecorated tree sitting in the living room. I come home after work, find Joey and undress him and that's all I think about. Joey of course hasn't mentioned or cared about the tree either and I'm sure Monica is polishing her imaginary metal for greatest Christmas tree decoration.

I just don't care anymore, I don't even remember why I wanted to waste time hanging some balls and lights on a tree when I could be under the sheets with Joey.

I do get a bit festive in another way though, a way that surprises not only Joey, but myself as well.

I come home one day to find Joey in his lounge chair flipping through the tv channels. I walk over and hop right onto his lap and start making out with him. He doesn't mind this in the slightest and lets the tv remote fall to the floor as he runs his hands all over me, obliging to my lips. After a few minutes I let up, and just look at him for a moment.

He waits for me to say something.

"Hey, do you still have that elf costume from a few years ago?" I curiously ask him and his eyebrows instantly rise, giving me an intrigued look.

"I think so, why?"

"I saw a Santa outfit at the mall the other day and thought maybe you still had your elf outfit."

"You want to roleplay?" Joey determines, stunned.

"Well, I know you were wondering what list you made it on this year..." I jest.

"You want me to be the elf?" he suddenly inquires.

"Well, it's _your_ costume," I reply, surprised by his confusion.

"Yeah, but... come on, between the two of us..." he starts and I'm already offended by his implications.

"Joey, between the two of us _you_ were an elf and I've been neither," I point out.

"Yeah, but between Santa and an elf... for us, you think I should be the elf and you're gonna be Santa?" his tone is so condescending, which makes me really start to boil.

"Are you serious, what are you saying I'm not macho enough to be Santa, I'm too silly, I'm not... _big_ enough?" I test him and he can tell I'm pissed off so he looks down, licking his lips, before answering this time.

"Chandler, no I just... never mind you can be Santa," he gives in.

"No, tell me why I have to be the elf of this relationship?" I demand.

Even as ridiculous as it sounded, Joey can tell how serious I am and he nervously tries to find a good response.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, I just didn't want to wear that elf outfit again," he tells me and I'm sure he's lying to avoid actually saying the truth.

"You know what, I think _Santa_ is much too busy tonight, maybe he'll see you in the morning," I state and get off Joey's lap.

"Chandler, wait," he tries, but I turn and walk right into our bedroom.

I hear him sigh loudly as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm and see Joey still sound asleep next to me. I get out of bed, still a bit bothered by last night. I get ready for work and head out without talking to him, which is what usually happens every morning anyway. By the time I get to work, I decide I'm completely over this dressing up, roleplaying idea as well. I'm really becoming the scrooge of Christmas now. Everytime I get a little holiday spirit something tears it apart, I don't know why I thought getting excited for a holiday was a good idea.

Around lunch time, I get a call from the receptionist saying I have a visitor which is extremely rare for me.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's... a surprise," she hesitates as if she's responding to someone motioning to her.

I figure out who it could be so I allow the "surprise guest" to my office. A minute later I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I call and as I expected, Joey walks through the door.

He has a guilty smile and his hands behind his back.

"Hi Chandler," he says softly.

"Hi Joey."

He walks up to my desk, still with his hands behind his back.

"I brought you something," he says with an adorable closed-mouth smile.

I just wait and so he walks around the side of my desk so he can hand it to me directly.

He swings his arm out and displays a box of Santa cookies to me.

I look at him with a smirk.

"Thanks," I say and take the box from him.

I open it knowing he probably wants one. I take one and hand it out for him.

"No, they're cookies _for Santa_ ," he over expresses, while motioning to me.

"I get it, thanks, but we don't have to do that anymore," I tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it was just a dumb idea, let's just forget it."

"What, no, it was a fun idea. I want to do it. You be Santa, I be the elf," he presses.

"Nah, I'm over it."

"No, don't get over it, come on, I want to get _under_ Santa," he growls in a deep voice that send a shiver down my spine.

I bite the inside of my lip while he stares me down, trying to convince me.

I sigh an overly huge sigh, as if it's a very tough decision.

He then gets down on his knees and speaks in a high, little kid voice: "Please Santa."

I try not to laugh and stay serious.

"Alllllrightttttt," I decide.

Joey smiles and starts to get up again. Halfway up, he leans in to kiss me. I grab onto his shirt to keep him close. He smiles at me.

"But no kid voices in bed," I tell him sternly and he narrows his eyes at me as if I challenged him with this note.

"Yes sir, Santa," he says in his normal low tone.

I pull him back in for a forceful kiss, lingering before I physically push him away.

"Alright, get out of here, I have to get back to work," I tell him.

He gives me the biggest look of disbelief possible and I can't help, but laugh out loud.

"Yeah, _sure_ ," he chuckles. Then he steps closer to me again and clutches onto the ends of my suit jacket, pulling me up from chair. "How about we switch spots in your chair," he seductively whispers, wrapping his arms around me.

"Joey, there are cameras here."

"Like anyone's gonna check the footage," he argues, tugging on my tie.

"You never know, we could get robbed today and then they would have to watch the tapes very closely," I debate.

"Then, hopefully they'd send up a copy," he snickers.

I shake my head at him with a smile.

"Well, good thing Santa's looking over his list tonight, it looks like he might have a very bad elf on his hands," I go back to our games.

"Tonight?" Joey suddenly beams with a smile.

"I don't see why not?" I smirk.

I kiss him one last time and then push him away for the second time.

"Okay, really go, I don't know how many times I can keep kicking you out," I tell him.

He looks at me, about to make another smart comment to convince me having a sex tape at work wouldn't be the worst thing.

"Out!" I yell and he closes his mouth into a smile.

I sit back in my chair and point to the door. He goes to leave, but runs back and grabs a cookie and then shows himself out.

I smile, excited to get home tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I finished it before Christmas ended! Sorry if it's a bit rushed.

* * *

I stop on the way home from work to pick up the Santa outfit I had seen earlier that week. I walk into the apartment and find it empty. I see the bedroom door slightly ajar and figure Joey must be home, how could he not make sure to catch me the second I get home, he was too amped up about this already.

"Joe?" I call.

"Yeah?" he calls from inside the bedroom.

I quickly drop my stuff and right there and then change into the Santa costume. I walk over to the door and in a low, howling voice I sing: "Ho, ho ho!" and push the door open.

Joey is bent over still putting the last of his costume on. He's shoving one of the green shoes over his foot, trying not to lose his balance. He gets it on and props back up, decked out in his green elf costume.

"Hi," he cracks a smile.

I bite my smile back, trying not to laugh at what we're actually doing.

"Ah, one of my elves, what are you doing in Santa's bedroom?" I question him still in a booming voice.

"Uh…just uh, looking for something?" Joey's totally caught off guard by my skillful improvisation.

"And what might that be?" I ask, sitting down on the edge of the bed as if I've had a long, hard day.

He looks around, still trying to think on his feet, which was never his strong suit.

"My list…for you," he finally thinks up.

"Oh your list, of course, well why don't you tell Santa what you want this year?" I respond right on cue. I'm nailing this; I knew I could be an awesome Santa.

"Well, the first thing I want is…" he starts thinking again. Then his face suddenly grows steady and he seems to have found all the answers in this moment.

He walks over to me more confident now.

"The first thing on my list is a kiss from Santa," he tells me and I grin instantly.

"Well, come down and get one," I beckon him with my finger.

He leans down, kissing me on the lips and then proceeds to push his weight against mine until I fall back onto the bed and he's settling on top of me.

"Oh my," I state, breaking away from his lips. "The protocol is usually to sit on Santa's lap."

Joey smiles down at me.

"Sorry Santa, the second thing on my list was to have Santa under me," he grins.

"Oh, then I'm happy to cross a second thing off your list," I chuckle, starting to lose the Santa boom in my voice as the blood is beginning to leave my brain.

"What's next on your list," I ask.

"Probably to kiss Santa," he states as he starts caressing my jaw line with his thumb.

I'm about to remind him we already checked that one off when he cuts off my confusion.

"Somewhere _other_ than his mouth," he finishes, raises his eyebrows at me as an excited and surprised expression covers my face.

"I could never deny one of my elves."

He grins at me and begins to slide down to Santa's real package. He pushes down my red pants and immediately takes me into his hot mouth. I groan from the rapid pace of his mouth. He grabs the base of my cock with one hand and continues sucking me until I start squirming under him and he slows down and then leaves my burning erection open to the cold air of the room. He stands up.

I sit up anxiously waiting the next thing when my improvisational skills take over again.

"Oh no," I say and he freezes for a moment. "What's this? Do I have a naughty elf on my hands?"

"Me?" he asks.

"It seems you've stolen something, I should have known," I say shaking my head.

"I would never," he plays along.

"No? Is that not a stolen present I see hidden in your pants?" I point at the huge bulge in his pants. He looks down at his crotch and catches on.

"No, it's not what you think Santa," he tries not to smirk.

"No need to lie my dear elf, I can see the package clear as day…come on now, hand it over, give it here," I demand and put my hand out flat as if he could actually place a toy in my hand.

He pauses for a moment, staring at my hand, but I close my eyes and look away as if we're not going anywhere until there's something in my hand. And so Joey does the only thing he can do. He pushes down his pants, grabs his hard dick and pulls my hand down so he can place his cock on my hand.

"Ah there we are, let me make sure it's still working," I say and see him flash an excited smile. I spit into my hand and then start stroking him, until I finally just pull him to my mouth and return the same gift he just gave me. I don't let him finish either, but wait until I hear his breathing grow sharp and heavy.

I stop and stand up so we're face to face.

"Any last requests?" I ask him.

His smiles at me, still breathing a little heavier now.

"I've always want to ride with Santa in the sleigh," he grins.

"I can do you one better, you can drive the sleigh," I grin back.

I jump back onto the bed. I slide up to the headboard so I can reach over to the nightstand to grab some lube.

Joey waits for me to prepare and then joins me on the bed. He sits on his knees next to me and I'm dying to just get inside him already.

"How does it work?" he asks.

"You just…get….I don't fucking know, just get on," I suddenly cave from my immense arousal and quit the game.

He's thrown off for a second, but smiles at my desperateness. He bites his lip as he throws his leg over and gets on me. He slides down onto my dick just as I demanded.

"Well, I guess Santa's not as patient as we thought," he jokes as my eyes close from the feeling of being inside him.

I open them again.

"Santa's very horny," I say, using my Santa voice for the last time.

He starts riding me up and down and we stop our game and stop talking. He leans down and kisses me as he continues to grind up and down on me. I start moaning loudly as he keeps the pace up. He kisses my neck and he starts to groan against my skin. He slows down and stops. He lifts his hips a bit as lets me thrust up into him until I cum. I throw my head back and explode into him. He slides slowly up and down until he slides off me and waits for me to come down from my high a bit. He's stroking his still hard dick as I lean over and kiss him hard on the lips. I then turn over and wait for him to get inside me now. He thrusts hard and fast for only another minute before he's climaxing just as hard as I was. I stuff my face into the pillow from the overwhelming sensations still shooting through my body. He groans against the back of my neck now and then slides out of me.

He lies next to me and we both breathe heavy for some time.

I finally curl over to his chest and he wraps his arm around me.

"Am I on the nice list now?" Joey suddenly asks me.

I look up at him.

"Definitely not," I tell him.

He laughs.

"Good," he says and I kiss the naughtiest elf I know.

* * *

The End.


End file.
